European soccer on Fox
FOX currently airs European football matches in the United States. These matches are from FA Cup, DFL-Supercup, Bundesliga, MLS, and FIFA World Cup. FOX formerly aired the UEFA Champions League and UEFA Europa League, Turner Sports took over this programming. Programming FIFA On October 22, 2011, FIFA awarded English-language rights to its tournaments to Fox from 2015–2022, including the including the 2018 and 2022 FIFA World Cup, and the 2015 (which would mark Fox's first professional FIFA tournament broadcast) and 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup, replacing ESPN. In February 2015, the contract was extended to 2026, in what was reported to be compensation for the re-scheduling of the 2022 World Cup to late-November/mid-December (which conflicts with the regular seasons of most major U.S. leagues, including the NFL) due to the climate of Qatar. Bundesliga FOX has aired the Bundesliga since 2015 and airs all 306 league games and relegation playoffs via FS1, FS2, and FOX Soccer Plus, with broadcasters on-site and FOX airs select matches. The pre-game and halftime show is held in a setting of a German pub with three chairs, Ian Joy hosts pre-game and halftime shows, and two analysts (rotation). FA Cup FOX has aired the FA Cup since 2014 and only airs select matches. Ian Joy hosts pre-game and halftime shows alongside 2 or 3 analysts (rotation). Martin Tyler & Stewart Robson calls the game Wembley Stadium. DFL-Supercup FOX has aired the German DFL-Supercup since 2015, with broadcasters on-site. MLS FOX and FOX Sports 1 also airs weekly Major League Soccer (MLS) matches on Sunday afternoons and evenings, Rob Stone and Alexi Lalas anchored the studio, while John Strong and Stuart Holden calls the game from site. (See Major League Soccer on television) Former rights UEFA Champions League/Europa League FOX formerly aired UEFA Champions League/UEFA Europa League from 2011–2018. FOX lost the rights to air the UEFA Champions League/UEFA Europa League when Turner Sports outbid them. On-air Staff Regular Season Studio host: * Rob Stone: Lead MLS, United States men's national soccer team Games, and International matches studio host * Ian Joy: Lead Bundesliga studio host and International matches studio host * Kate Abdo: Bundesliga and International matches studio host * Ross Dyer: Fill-in studio host Studio analysts: * Alexi Lalas: Lead MLS, Bundesliga, and International matches studio analyst * Warren Barton: Lead Bundesliga studio analyst and International matches color commentator/studio analyst * Jovan Kirovski: Bundesliga color commentator/studio analyst * Maurice Edu: MLS studio analyst * Mario Melchiot: Bundesliga studio analyst Play-by-play announcers: * John Strong: Lead MLS, Bundesliga, United States men's national soccer team, and International play-by-play announcer * JP Dellacamera: MLS, Lead United States women's national soccer team play-by-play announcer, and International matches * Derek Rae: MLS and International matches * Glenn Davis: International matches * Mark Followill: MLS and International Matches * Keith Costigan: Lead Bundesliga play-by-play announcer, MLS play-by-play announcer * Mark Rogondino: MLS * Jake Zivin: MLS * Jenn Hildreth: Women's International Matches, Lead NWSL play-by-play announcer * Lisa Byington: Women's International Matches Color commentators: * Stuart Holden: Lead MLS, Bundesliga, United States men's national soccer team, and International color commentator * Aly Wagner: Lead USWNT color commentator * Tony Meola: MLS and International color commentator * Warren Barton: Bundesliga and International matches color commentator/studio analyst * Jovan Kirovski: Bundesliga color commentator/studio analyst * Dan Kennedy: MLS color commentator * Danielle Slaton: Women's International Matches * Kyndra de St. Aubin: Women's International Matches, Lead NWSL color commentator * Angela Hucles: Women's International Matches * Cat Whitehill: Women's International Matches Reporters: * Geoff Shreeves, Katie Witham, Danielle Slaton, Kate Abdo, Jenny Taft, Grant Wahl, Adam Hunt, Rachel Bonnetta, Kyndra de St. Aubin